The Legend of Spyro: Dream Masters
by spyro2060
Summary: Join me and Spyro on a intense adventure where danger lies around every corner, where dreams become reality and where death is a mere blink away.


The Legend of Spyro: Dream masters: Book 1: The Begging 

Chapter 1: Torture

I heard footsteps coming towards me within the pitch black darkness, they echoed all around, getting louder and louder! Then suddenly they stopped and for a few seconds I was left in silence and in those few seconds the terror sunk in, my heart was now beating faster than ever, I could hear it in my head! I could feel it in my feat, then suddenly my body began to stiffen, stiffen with fear, I couldn't move I couldn't run, I wanted to, but I couldn't the fear was too great!... Something smashed into my head at full velocity, sending an unimaginable pain shooting through my entire body, then suddenly I plummeted to the ice cold ground and all of my senses shut down.

I woke up to an unimaginable sight, I was standing upon a grey, jagged, snow topped mountain, not a cloud was in sight, allowing an astonishing view of the moon which shone in the night sky, an orb in the sky, accompanied by small glittering diamonds in the night sky . I took in a deep breath, a cold breeze sending a shiver down my spine then spun around, to see an astonishing sight. I stared in amazement, it was so beautiful, a city of gold and majestic light lay before me 5000nd feet below, cars darted through the city, shining in the moonlight, streets lamps flickered on and off, gigantic buildings shot out volleys of different light, red, yellow, blue, green, then I realised something devastating...

This was not real, none of this was, this was just a fake fantasy that I had made up, just to escape my terrible fate, but I should have realised this long ago, why would I be standing on the only mountain here? For god's sake why would there be just one mountain? "Damn you god!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs, then no longer then two seconds after I had bellowed that, a massive blade shot up from the mountain, caught my leg, and then dragged me down into the mountain itself, which sealed itself, plunging me into darkness once again...

I woke up strapped to a massive operating table, a seething pain surged through my left leg, a bright light emanating from a lamp illuminated my whole body, I looked at my leg to see what was causing my pain, then looked away sharply, it was terrifying! My leg had been split open like a watermelon, red blood gushed out of the wound, it stained my legs, it dripping slowly down, bits, of pinkish flesh clung to my skin. I heard a noise come from the shadows, those footsteps again, those terrible footsteps, it began happening again, only this time I started to sweat, then suddenly I heard a voice, "Hello boy!" It screeched form the shadows.

All colour drained from my face, my heart rate sped up to an unbearable pace, "but it can't be you! It can't, we killed you long ago! We killed you!" I bellowed, tears' welling in my eyes, this man was pure scum, he was evil, he was Satin for god sake! He was despicable he was... He was going to pour a vial of acid into my wound, "Please no, no, no! Please don't do this I promise that... No!" I screeched, as his slimy, pale scabbed hand tipped the vile, releasing the acid which landed on my wound, making me scream with pain and anguish.

Tears began to flow from my eyes, "when I get out of here, you will wish that you had never crossed paths with me!" I shouted, a little weakly, "oh and what makes you think that you will survive this? What makes you think that I will not kill you?" He asked slyly, "well there are two things, one is the fact that my friend is coming here to get me out of here, oh and the second oh it's the same as the first except he is already here!" As I shouted these words, Spyro shot out from the darkness, a flaming orange arrow, then he stopped for a second, began to hove, then spat of fireball straight into the darkness where Satins hand had just disappeared. He continued hovering in front of me, his scales shone in the bright light, then he slashed the straps holding me down, picked me up, then flew as fast as he could, using his flame breath carefully to light the way.


End file.
